


Kiss Kiss

by Gorgeous Nerd (gorgeousnerd)



Series: bandom_meme fills [9]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Community: bandom_meme, Dom/sub, Kissing, M/M, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:19:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeousnerd/pseuds/Gorgeous%20Nerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"That's what you were thinking?" Frank asks. "And you thought you were being <i>selfish</i>?"</p>
<p>(Or: Gerard and Frank expand their D/s play to include subspace.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RubyTuesday5681](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyTuesday5681/gifts).



> Written for [this prompt](http://bandom-meme.dreamwidth.org/16125.html?thread=538365#cmt538365) on bandom_meme. It takes place during an unspecified tour that I made up at an unspecified time (although it's in the past for obvious reasons).
> 
> Also on [DW](http://firmament.dreamwidth.org/71761.html).

The idea comes to Gerard after he's tied Frank to their hotel bed with their portable under-the-bed ropes, after they're both naked and sweating, and after Gerard's covered in bites and scratches. Their usual. It's what Frank asked for when they first started fucking, and Gerard's definitely not against it. They've only been doing this since the beginning of this leg of the tour, so...two months ago? It feels like an eternity, but Gerard's still learning to read Frank in this particular way. At least his boner's pretty easy to read.

"Fuck me, asshole," Frank says in a happy gust of breath. "Like you mean it."

Gerard bends down and, with his teeth set just a little, grabs Frank's loose hair and tugs. Frank laughs and rolls his hips up, but Gerard only lets Frank's dick glance his hip even though he's hard, too.

"Not until I'm ready." 

It shouldn't be a surprise that his bedroom voice with Frank is his stage voice; sexy confidence doesn't come to the Gerard Way that goes to buy groceries or plays Magic with Worm and Mikey. But he pauses like he always does when That Voice comes out. Instead of getting on with it, he looses his fingers in Frank's hair and strokes.

Frank frowns. Not in a pissed way - he just looks confused. "Gee?"

"Stay still," Gerard says. He ghosts his thumb over Frank's lips; they're not as swollen as Gerard wants. "Or I'll stop."

Frank still looks a little puzzled, but Gerard waits, and eventually, Frank shrugs and nods.

Gerard rewards him right away by dropping his mouth to Frank's. Frank sighs in a big gust, tasting of cigarettes and the barest hint of beer. (Gerard's noticed Frank only has one before the shows on the days they fuck. That's most of the time lately.) Frank wiggles a little beneath him, and Gerard slows and starts to pull away. Frank grabs at the ropes and takes a big breath, and then, with a sigh, he goes boneless, only reacting with musical sounds that Gerard ducks in to swallow.

It's when Gerard's lips start to feel a bit rough that he drops his hand to Frank's dick, only using Frank's precome to slick the way. Frank barely thrusts up in response, but Gerard can tell it's working for Frank by the way his breath hitches. Gerard keeps kissing him as he brings Frank to the edge and over. Frank's come is warm and sticky on his hand, and he holds his hand up to Frank, who licks Gerard's hand clean. Or as close to it as a spit-covered tongue can come, anyway.

After Gerard's unties Frank and rubs his wrists, he expects something from Frank. Not a rush to get Gerard or anything; if he doesn't go first, he jerks himself or has to settle Frank enough to get him focused. (But Gerard falls asleep if he comes first. They're still working timing out.) Still, Frank's not biting Gerard or running off to screw with one of the other guys. He's just lying on his side. Not asleep - his eyes are tracking Gerard's movements - but. Quiet.

"Hey," Gerard whispers as he climbs into bed with Frank, brushing his hair out of his face. "You with me?"

Frank nods and blinks a couple times, slow at first, and then closer to his normal speed. He stops looking foggy and yawns.

"Guess that fucking show...fuck." Frank covers his mouth with a hand as he yawns, and Gerard watches the tattoos on his fingers. He's licked and nipped at them. It's very satisfying. "Kicked my ass. You don't mind?"

Gerard's okay not getting off tonight. He wriggles up behind Frank - they take turns being the big spoon - and Frank seems perfectly happy to rest in Gerard's arms as he drifts off.

-

They're on a plane to Jersey after tour ends. One of their many compromises - the break between legs was in LA, at Gerard's house, hanging out with all their friends there. This time is back east to see the family that isn't west, and so Gerard can take a break from seeing Frank scowl at the parts of California he hates.

Sleeping on planes fucking sucks. Or trying, anyway. Gerard gives up when Frank's elbowed him for the third time and says, "You're awake?"

"Fuck no." Frank kicks Gerard lightly. Well, lightly for him. "I'm just this goddamned charming even when I'm asleep."

Gerard giggles; he can't help it. He grabs Frank's hand and laces their fingers together. Frank rolls his eyes like he isn't as disgusting, but he kisses Gerard's knuckles seconds later, so at least Frank knows it's a token gesture.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Frank asks.

"Who said I want to talk about anything?"

"No one said. I see the smoke coming from your ears." Frank pokes the lobe of Gerard's ear with his free hand. "Seriously, dude, talk this shit out. You're not a kettle."

Gerard plays with his hair for a second before he says, "I was just thinking about when we were kissing. That last time."

"Uh-huh."

Honestly, Gerard wasn't _actually_ thinking about it. It's one thing to get boners when you're on stage, even with all the cameras around. It's another when you're basically on a bus in the air. But the fact that he was trying to think around it says a lot.

After Gerard bites his lip for a while, trying to figure out what's going on in his head, he finally says, "It's nothing big."

"Uh-huh."

Gerard settles back into his seat, but of course Frank pinches him.

"I'm not the only one getting orgasms here," Frank says in a low voice. "Or I shouldn't be. Why'd you do that last time?"

"I don't have to..." Gerard waggles his eyebrows. "Every time."

Frank crinkles his nose and laughs. "We're being quiet. You can use big boy words."

Gerard hadn't thought about the other people on the plane, but now that Frank mentions it...he pulls a scrap of paper from his pocket - he would use his phone, but he's learned from years of travel not to piss off the flight attendants - and smooths it out on the tray table.

It's not the most efficient conversation he's ever had. And okay, the flight attendants still give him the evil eye after all the dicks he and Frank draw on the sides of their words. But it's still kind of amazing.

-

They have to go down the list before they get a few minutes together. Sleep like the dead: check. Shower the tour stench off: mostly check. (Mostly because Gerard falls asleep under the spray and forgets to shampoo on his first attempt.) Actually eat food, then actually shop for food that isn't takeout, then actually make something that won't make Frank's stomach explode: check. Visit the family, spend quality time with Frank's dogs, and on and on.

It's four days after they're back that they're watching TV side-by-side on Frank's couch, and Gerard says, "Dude, we haven't fucked since we got back." He hasn't even done more than a sleepy jerk-off the night before.

"Huh," Frank says. 

They don't look over at each other; they just pounce, Gerard holding down Frank's hands over his head and Frank wrapping his legs around Gerard's waist. Gerard could probably come in a second like this.

He stops when he spots the coffee table at the corner of his vision. He'd purposely put the plane conversation paper on the table so he would see it. It's one of the few times his past self hasn't screwed himself over. After a mental pat on the back, he eases back and tosses one of the couch pillows on the floor.

"On your knees," Gerard says, nodding at the pillow.

Frank's immediate scowl eases, but, probably because he has to step wide-legged to accommodate the massive woody he's sporting, he takes his sweet little time putting the pillow on the floor exactly where he wants it: away from the table, in the middle of the floor, the edges exactly parallel to the TV. Gerard's a little surprised he doesn't pull out a level.

He watches the whole thing without a word. He'll more than get Frank back.

Despite what they'd talked about - and Gerard had asked a lot of questions that would make this not a surprise - Frank's eyes are still wide when Gerard grabs a pillow of his own and kneels across from Frank. Gerard usually does the kneeling thing to get Frank properly into the right head - or out of the right one? It's hard to tell - and part of that is the looming, making sure Frank feels small. Or that's the case most of the time. 

But this isn't just for Frank.

"Just" is the word, though; Gerard still tugs Frank's head back when he kisses him, pushing at him roughly, bracing Frank's back with his free hand. And they could make out on the couch or in bed - Frank kneeling is the reason Gerard's kneeling here, too. That might go after he feels this out, but. He likes the way Frank's melting into him as he slips his tongue inside Frank's mouth, making Gerard take more of his weight.

"Hands," Gerard says quietly when he pulls back to let Frank breathe.

Frank immediately clasps his hands behind his back, eyelids fluttering as Gerard rubs at Frank's lower back. There's no dropping lower, no snaking around to the front, even though Frank's hips keep jerking with each tug of his hair.

Gerard hums happily and goes back to kissing Frank. They always feel close when they're doing this, even if he's standing across the room and just watching Frank jerk off or writhe on the bed. But there's something really nice about how close they are when they're kissing. He can't smell anything but Frank, he can't see anything else if he opens his eyes, and Frank's breathing and noises are all he hears. It's intense like nothing else is intense for Gerard, and that's saying something.

But he's happy to pull back and see Frank sway in his wake. It's the spacey look in Frank's eyes when they partially open again that makes Gerard want to get a hand on his own cock and come, but he and Frank talked about this, and Frank wants to be involved. Even if he's flying.

So Gerard gets to his feet carefully, making sure Frank's stable as he rises, and when he gets his dick out of his pants, he holds it out for Frank. Frank's definitely still somewhere else, but he licks out and moans happily when Gerard slides inside his mouth. He's breathing through his nose like a champ, too. Gerard groans himself and comes in about two seconds, but it doesn't need to be long. They already did the part that got him going.

He helps Frank back onto the couch before getting him off; Frank twitches and comes into Gerard's hand without needing much more than his balls played with. Gerard cleans up with a couple tissues and lays Frank's head in his lap, petting his hair as Frank breathes and comes back down. Gerard's nearly as relaxed as he thinks Frank must feel when Frank's eyes focus, and he smiles up at Gerard.

"That's what you were thinking?" Frank asks. His voice is kind of wrecked even though they didn't do much. "And you thought you were being _selfish_?"

Gerard smiles sheepishly and shrugs. He's still smiling when Frank turns over and snuggles closer.


End file.
